1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting fixture devices, and more particularly relates to a mounting fixture which is constructed to mate with panel board having lateral grooves cut therein at regularly spaced intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixtures built to serve the function of displaying consumer merchandise generally comprise outwardly extending arm members which are mounted to a base plate, secured to a wall, a pegboard, or other suitable backing. Exemplary of such devices, are the apparatus' disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,768; 2,926,824; 3,567,036; 2,271,250; 3,310,271; and 3,476,344.
To secure most of the prior art devices to the wall of a retail establishment necessitates inflicting permanent damage upon the walls by nailing or bolting the display fixture to the wall. If the display fixture is relocated, unsightly holes must be filled with suitable compounds.
The construction of most of the prior art devices also involves the use of bolts, nuts, and other mechanical locking devices. Thus, not only are tools needed to assemble the prior art fixtures, but tools are also needed to affix the fixtures to the mounting surface.